One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to signage. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relate to a brace that may engage with a wire A frame to typically hold the A frame in an open position.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. It is believed that wire A frames may be used by a wide variety of people. Typically, these frames may be used to mount directional signs. In many implementations, such A frames may be able to fold into a substantially flat arrangement for storage and transport. One may expect that the ability to fold may result in an A frame collapsing on itself and/or falling over in some circumstances including, without limitation, in windy conditions or in congested environments where passersby may knock the A frame over. In some applications, weights such as, but not limited to, sand bags or bricks may be placed at the base of an A frame to help prevent collapsing or falling over. Furthermore, due to the ability to fold many such A frames for portability, it is believed that these A frames may be at risk of being stolen.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.